Nicole Vizla
Nicole Vizla, also known as Black Kraken, is a character from the Marvel universe with the main goal of protecting the whole multiverse from chaos. Basic Information Complete Name: Nicole Vizla Alias: Black Kraken, Captain Britain Earth of origin: Earth 647769 (Marvel). Abilities: Ninja skills, personal defense tactics, basic survival strategies, combat skills, science and technology degrees, weapon skills and mutant, espionage, quantum realm and multiverse knowledge. Gadgets: Artificial intelligence system (created by her) called P.E.N.N.Y., Stark Industries flying boots, custom Hank Pym’s helmet (for preventing mental attacks) that features her intelligence system and can be used for Quantum realm visits, robotic arms created by her and Otto Octavius, earring-airpods. Suits: Black Kraken 1.0, Black Kraken 2.0, Black Kraken 3.0, Captain Britain, Quantum Realm, Purple Kraken, Red Kraken, Iron Kraken, X-Kraken, Wasp. Height: 5' 7" Weight: 128 lbs Hair Color: Frost Eyes Color: Green Place of Birth: Mexico City, Mexico. Education: Science and technology degree credited by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Known Relatives: Duncan Vizla, Maria Elizabeth Penny (parents, deceased), Peter Mulder (husband), Adam, Matilda and Jack Mulder (sons and daughter), Jasper Sitwell (friend/enemy, deceased), Otto Octavius (close friend, deceased), Groot (close friend), Clint Barton (friend), Bruce Banner (friend). First Years Nicole Vizla was born to a dangerous and solitary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Duncan, and his one-time lover, Elizabeth Penny. Nicole was a young girl with a lot of passion for science and technology, which allow her to be the best of her schools. Although her mother keep Nicole with her till she was 18 years old, Duncan Vizla took Nicole with him and, secretly, kill Elizabeth in his way. Duncan was convinced that his daughter would be an outstanding agent, just as him, so he started to teach her the best abilities for personal attacks and basic survival. While her days training, Mr. Duncan told Nicole about an organization behind S.H.I.E.L.D. that wanted to change the world: HYDRA. Nicole was finally convinced on joining her father’s ideal, as she later was told that her mother was murdered by an unknown S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, without knowing it was Duncan all this time. After several years of training and learning the most basic and important rules of the espionage game, Nicole joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. lines and graduated with great honors, learning tactic and advanced scientific abilities. This made her father being more proud than ever. As Nicole Vizla was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, she get to know a lot of people, most of them involved with HYDRA, and started to get more higher levels in a fast way till becoming level 6. Her weapon of choice back then was an umbrella pistol. All she wanted there was to discover one thing: the man who killed her mother. Agent Jasper Sitwell, an old friend of Duncan Vizla, agreed to help her and both discover the real story, leaving Nicole to kill her father despite the warnings from agent Sitwell, leaving Nicole to menace him and HYDRA on revealing their existence to the world. After that, “S.H.I.E.L.D.” decided to prison her on the Ice Box located at the Fridge secure facility with very few people knowing about this event. Doctor Octopus After the HYDRA revelation and S.H.I.E.L.D. falling into pieces, several terrorists decided to break into the Fridge and gave all the prisoners their freedom. This allowed Nicole Vizla to go. She then decided to create her own thing, without any success thanks to the lack of resources, but then a man called Otto Octavius found her and both decided to join forces for science purposes. Their relationship was later the one of a father and daughter. Years of search and develop occurred, but finally Otto and Nicole created a brand new hope for people, a totally new faith for the world after the Sokovia tragedy. This were bionic metal arms with their own artificial intelligence system, with the plus of the bolt attack power. Otto decided to use them and was later called “Doctor Octopus” (before that name, Nicole suggested him “Doctor Kraken” but was later scrapped). With time, Nicole started to learn that this bionic weapon they created was creating self-conscience, leading Doc Ock to be manipulated by them and committed few little crimes. Nicole tried to warn him about the situation but it was too late, as Steve Rogers and his rouge ex-Avengers faction found him and eventually send to prison. When Nicole Vizla discovered that his paternal figure was on prison, she tried many things for making him free, unsuccessfully. One day, she tried to replicate the bionic arms without the old intelligence system but instead with a more suitable, which was later called P.E.N.N.Y. Now, with a brand new suit, her old but renewed umbrella back from her S.H.I.E.L.D time and the new artificial arms, the “Black Kraken” was born. Nicole broke into the prison with an easy success, just to see that her mentor had become crazy. Sadly for her, she cared Otto until his last days of a mental healthy, for later killing him as he requested. Finding Purpose Nicole needed money for her basic survival, so she took a big opportunity when one of the Stark airplanes crashed because of a fight between a vulture and a spider. As the emergency team answered quickly, she only had the chance of grabbing few things, including a pair of flying boots designed by Tony Stark as an old gift for Pepper Potts. She later decided to keep some of the gadgets and add them to her suits. Soon after, Nicole to have a normal way of life, just as Otto once suggested. She sell a variety of super-gadgets, and some stuff was kept for herself. In her way, she meet a tree-form alien that called himself as Groot living secretly in La Habana. Together they were very close friends. After the Thanos snap, the number of people trafficking weapons went down. Even though, the number of people with wishes of evolving increased. Groot was snapped and it was a huge emotional loss for Nicole. Without economic problems, Nicole went to Sicily for a proper retirement after her years working on mutant research, when she suddenly meet the man who became her husband, Peter. Together they had a family of two boys and one girl (Adam, Matilda and Jack) and all went to the UK. In the meantime, the world was on risk, so Nicole decided to contribute and make it a better place to live, turning herself into Captain Britain by helping the people. The Multiverse When Clint Barton (Ronin) was on his search for dangerous and unworthy people living in a world of chaos, he learned about Nicole Vizla’s existence. After confronting, he learned that even though she was part of HYDRA, those days were done for her. Clint gave her the chance of joining him in his way of delivering justice, which she agrees as a way of avenging Groot, returning to her identity of Black Kraken. One year after being away from her family, Nicole decided to split up his partner. After the Hulk’s snap and brining the snap ones back, Nicole heard about the Quantum Realm and timeline experiments. Clint Barton let Nicole to learn about all this with the help of Bruce Banner. Both study the topic for a couple of years. In the meantime, they also created a way of making people younger (Nicole took the chance and she has now the body of her 20-30’s). All this investigation lead Banner and vizla to discover something bigger than the time travel: the multiverse. This awake Nicole’s new vision of protecting it, as she knew that many of the so called “Earths” have no one to protect them. Nowadays, Nicole Vizla is leading a secret service for protecting the whole existence of the biggest menaces. This organization is called C.O.U.C.H., with HQ on Earth 7 (A lost Earth in which Nicole manage to take many heros and villains from other damaged Earths, as well as her family and Groot for establishing their new home there). Timeline Events As many of the events that ocurred on Earth 647769 occurred exactly the same as on Earth 199999, the following were essential for Nicole Vizla’s chronology. • 2014 - Captain America: The Winter Soldier (S.H.I.E.L.D. falls). • 2014 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S1 (The Fridge is assault). • 2016 - Captain America: Civil War (Steve Rogers goes rogue). • 2017 - Spiderman: Homecoming (Stark Industries plane crashes). • 2018 - Avengers: Infinity War (Thanos snaps his fingers). • 2023 - Avengers: Endgame (Banner brings everyone back). Differences Between Earths Between Earth 647769 and Earth 199999, there are many similarities as, for instance, both having a Tony Stark and a Steve Rogers, but there are some elements that distict them, for example: 1. On Earth 647769, Nicole Vizla and her family exist. 2. Dr. Otto Octavius is dead on Earth 647769. However he might be alive on Earth 199999. 3. Groots visited our planet earlier on Earth 647769. 4. Mutants already exist on Earth 647769. 5. James Bond, the famous secret agent, exists on Earth 647769. Among many other things. Trivia - Nicole’s favorite chips are Doritos. - The names of Nicole’s kids are a tribute of known superheros. Adam from Adam Warlock (Marvel), Matilda from Sony’s Matilda film, and Jack from Jack Jack, the baby of The Incredibles. - Earth 7 is the householder of many pop culture characters across the multiverse such as James Bond, Marvel, Mr. Bean, Mars Attacks!, Kung Fu Panda, and even DC characters. - Some of the Earths visited by Nicole Vizla are: Earth 7, Earth 616, Earth 10005, Earth 19999, Earth 96283, Earth 7642, Earth 121698, Earth TRN414, Earth 120703, and many others. Most of them are famous for being the realities of Marvel films. - Groots from Earth 7 are abundant on our planet. - P.E.N.N.Y. Artificial intelligence system was a tribute name of Nicole for her defunct mother rather than an actual acronym. - C.O.U.C.H. Stands for Central Operative Unit of Confederare Heros, and the name was choose after the ideology of giving commodity to the multiverse. - C.O.U.C.H. HQ on Earth 7 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-78 - Nicole’s cafe on Earth 7 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-111 - London on Earth 7 can be finded at: https://go.imvu.com/chat/room-203414612-149 Gallery E5978D11-9FF1-46B6-9636-16FB2D13D0A9.jpeg|Nicole, her husband Peter, Groot and his son. 58674EED-1064-4065-9CFE-9C11481A24B6.jpeg|Nicole and Peter. 41B4BC84-15D6-463B-9BDF-94ACC7BF11AC.jpeg|Stark Industries Flying Boots. E2A7A97B-CCD6-43D0-9875-8464FF4E1D0D.jpeg|The Black Kraken 3.0 2364E93A-5029-440A-AB1E-0ADE53EC5DFC.jpeg|Matilda, Nicole, Jack and Adam. BD186147-A1DA-4509-85B8-33D5A7DFC9C4.jpeg|C.O.U.C.H. Headquarters. 7F44A569-4500-47D6-A3A0-1B1BCB49FD70.jpeg|Nicole using her umbrella against Carnage. 6E80D9BD-29E5-46FD-8A87-BC44A139A465.jpeg|Nicole using her Quantum Realm suit. D534B5DF-1358-41E6-8FED-786BD25884FE.jpeg|Nicole meets Iron Man (Earth 726). C0815B0F-44C2-4AED-8768-BD31BE89FD95.jpeg|Casual outfit. D2FF3F9E-5E13-4EDC-8173-5B32ECD7A2AD.jpeg|Using the Black Kraken arms. 19F09761-C889-462E-B7FC-CE267F8F5272.jpeg|The X-Kraken and Raven (Earth 61948). 32DE0199-A2DD-486C-B3D2-674B9DF0F32F.jpeg|Purple Kraken meets Spiderman (Earth 616). 19103D55-2900-4C33-B338-8F2E9B71B11F.jpeg|The Red Kraken and an alien. 6557C81D-966E-4CDD-AF7B-3FE702A9E2E5.jpeg|First Black Kraken suit and Thanos (Earth 9). E3953F55-0BBE-4FFC-BFF5-DDEE3B17D7F6.jpeg|Nicole during her time at S.H.I.E.L.D. 01AD37E1-982A-4F9A-A858-CCC362BF47AE.jpeg|Captain Britain and Power Girl (Earth Prime). ECEF962F-0B7E-437D-8271-C3DEBC2B00A5.jpeg|Iron Kraken and Drax (Earth 6H73). 2FDEE0A3-AD6B-46F8-AD4B-17133EB0AA88.jpeg|Ronan (Earth 199999) finding out Nicole. 893B157A-DE58-4F0C-B287-B51B572B8430.jpeg|The Wasp suit. DA6418BF-C31C-4B7D-9CDE-CC1B89ADD161.jpeg|Nicole’s Aston Martin DB5. 9748A463-3632-4324-A769-B69CED0F33C4.jpeg|Red Kraken and Jack Sparrow.